Crystalized (MikAnni)
by Jezter.edin
Summary: Annie has been trapped in a crystal for over 2,000 years and is buried deep within the ground. Mikasa died a long time ago and been recarnated meny times each life has been Lonely and there's a deep pain in Mikasa's chest this is her 13th life she is a normal teenage girl, she moved into a new town with new friends and a new house along with Eren Jaeger her step brother
1. chapter 1

.

Third person

Annie Leonhardt had been inside the crystal for well over 2000 year's the area that surrounded her crystal had turned into a forest over the years and a tree had grown behind her crystal trap, vines and moss had covered most of the front but some of the bright blue gem was still shown, the crystal had became frail over the years, a few cracks started to form but she wasnt free yet, she was still stuck in darkness, her memories replaying over and over in her head, memories of her father, her betrayal and even her Rival Mikasa Ackerman.

'I wonder whats she up to, is she even alive? How long has it been now?' she thought knowing its probably been years but unsure exactly how meny.

She couldn't get out she was stuck, waiting, just waiting. she was sure she was gonna loose her mind in this darkness with nothing but her own thoughts, and memories.

She wanted to break out but she couldn't move, couldn't even open her eyes, everything was cold in her crystal cocoon. She tryed to move desperately wanting out and to see and feel the warmth of light and people again, even if all the faces she would see were hostile, even if she was gonna be executed right after she was free, she still wanted out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa had been waiting for eren, too long, eren takes his sweet time going out of his classes, mikasa sighs, after 20 minutes Eren finally arrives with armin.

"eren do you know how long I've been waiting?" "I'm sorry I had some things to do afterwards" mikasa let's out another sigh. "come on let's go"

The trio arrives at the new home. Mikasa sets her things down in her room, they had just movied here last year, after their parents died in a car crash, Armin's grandfather had gained guardian custody of the two, since they had no where to go. Armin, Eren and Mikasa were always close almost inseparable, They were like siblings almost. "mikasa me and armin are going to study for that exam, if you need us yell"

"aright" she says she looks out The window and sees the wonderful backyard, it was a big backyard most of it was a forest, they had found a tree house in there with a tire swing, they didnt go in there much, Mikasa was the main one that went in, to think or explore, she still hasn't explored all of it yet. "guys I'm going outside for a bit" she yells "alright be careful" they yell.

She leaves the household going deeper in the woods, seeing fallen trees, bushes and vines, as she goes further she spots something, a tall blue object covered in moss and vines, she gets closer " what the hell is this?"

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Third person

"What the hell is this?"

Mikasa got closer, curious about the blue object, she started ripping vines and moss off of it, realizeing that its crystal, she kept ripping the vines, small chunchs of the crystal started to crumble to the ground since the vines and moss was the main thing that kept it together.

Mikasa Jumped back once she saw a face within the blue crystal "Is that a person in there?!" she gasped

With the sunlight now shineing on the crystal makeing it sparkle abit, Annie could feel the warmth from the suns rays and the small chunks missing from the crystal, giveing her just enough strength to brake out.

Mikasa took several steps away from the crystal, watching in shock as the Crystal Cage crumbled, the blond girl within collapsed onto the forest floor "m-mikasa?" she looked up seeing Mikasa, then her tired weak state had gotten to her and she passed out, she had used way to much energy from breaking the crystal, she had to rest some more and regain herself.

Mikasa stared in shock at the small blond on the ground 'did she just say my name?' she thought, confused and werided out.

She slowly approached the blond, useing as much caution as she thought nessersery, she knew she couldn't just leave the girl there on the ground but she had to be careful, who knows how long she's been in there, She'll probably be confused maybe even attack. Mikasa managed to pick her up.

She looked at the blonds face and instantly felt like she looked familure, like she knew her, but she knew she never seen her before. 'She's kinda pretty' she thought, moveing a stand of blond hair out the girls face 'actually she's quiet beautiful' she blushed at the thought.

She started to carry her through the forest, heading towards the treehouse, since Armin's grandfather would question why she carried an unconscious girl into the house and Mikasa knew she wouldnt have a good explanation, he probably wouldnt believe her, the treehouse was the best place at least for now.

~~~~~~~~

"Yo Mika!"

Eren walked into the woods looking for his sister "Mikasa Where are you!" he called, huffing.

He stopped when he saw the treehouse "Mika you up there?!" "Yeah! What do you want?!" she called back

"Well me and Armin kinda broke the PlayStation so i was wondering."he paused thinking "Wait what are you doing up there anyway?" he questioned. "Nothing special" Mikasa lied, not sure if she should tell Eren or not.

"Well Im comeing up so." Eren began to climp the wooden latter up to the tree house. "Eren stay down there I'll be down in a second"

"To late already started climbing" He half joked, climbing upwards, once at the top he walked inside, noticeing the girl on the couch "who's that?" Eren asked cocking an eyebrow at Mikasa.

"I dont know" she sighed glaceing at the girl "I just found her in the woods she was in this Crystal like thing, its weird"

"Sounds kinda like that caveman movie" Eren chuckled "the one that was trapped in ice" Eren walked over to the couch to get a good look at her face "huh she looks familure" he tilted his head

"I thought the same thing but obviously we dont know her" Mikasa sighed "What are we gonna do? How am i gonna explain this to Armin's grandfather?"

Eren shrugged "I dont know, she's kinda pretty though" he admitted "too bad Im already in a relationship". Mikasa rolled her eyes "I highly doupt she would date you either way"

"Hey! Everyone wants a piece of the Jägermeister" Eren joked gestering to his body. Mikasa scoffed "As if" she mumbled, knowing argueing would just encourage him further.

"Hey whats up with her outfit?" Eren noticed looking at the jacket with the unicorn patches and the straps, tugging on one "Eren i dont think you should touch her"

Eren stopped when the girl started to stir, opening her eyes "hey i think she's wakeing up"

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Third person

"Hey I think she's wakeing up"

Annie slowly started to wake, opening her eyes slightly squinting at the sunlight comeing through the window, she winced, her head was pounding, She sat up slowly, not noticeing Eren and Mikasa.

"Morning Sleeping beauty"

Annie froze hearing that voice "Eren?" she looked up seeing the brunette boy, but then she remembered everything that had happened before she crystalized herself, the battle her and Eren had,her betrayal everything.

Her instincts kicked in, She quickly charged at Eren knocking him off his feet and pinning him to the ground with a thud.

"Ow Shit Mikasa do something!!" Eren yelled from underneath the small blond, trying to fight back and get Annie off him, to no provel, Even though Annie was stilled drowsy and weak she was still Super skilled at combat, She was Combat ready.

Mikasa instantly took charge of the situation, She tackled Annie to the ground before the blond could do anything else, quickly grapping both her wrist pinning her down. "Eren are you okay?" Mikasa asked as the girl hopelessly struggled beneath her

"Y-yea I think so" Eren said as he sat up, rubbing his leg "man is she strong she can almost give you a run for your money Mika" He joked

"Get off me Ackerman" Mikasa ignored Eren, turning her attention to the blond underneath her, Mikasa was abit confused and shocked that the blond had knew their names but of course wouldn't show it. "how do you know our names?"

The blond stopped strugging as she was also confused 'did they forget who I am?' she thought 'or are they just trying to trick me?'

Then before Annie could reply this ringing sound can be heard. "Uh one sec" Eren pulled out a black flat device and walked out to the porch and soon loud laughter and talking can be heard

Annie furrowed her brows confused "what the hell was that?"

"A phone" Mikasa answered "are you going to calm down so i can let you go?" "yeah I guess so" the blond grumbled

Mikasa got up and extended her hand for the blond but she refused and got up herself "so I got a few questions care to answer them?" the taller girl crossed her arms "three, I'll answer three Questions" the smaller girl answered

"I might have more" Mikasa added alittle bit annoyed. "Three and no more, also I will deny a question if i dont want to awnser" Annie said stubbornly.

Mikasa sighed at her stubbornness "fine. First one Your name?"

"Annie Leonhardt next"

"How did you know our names?"

"I had some uh 'friends' who looked exactly like you two, next"

'Okay weird' Mikasa thought "why were you in that crystal?"

"Stupid decisions, thats all I'm gonna say, and that was your last question so your out, what year is it"

"2017" Mikasa awnsered this time. Annie froze '2017? I've been in that Crystal for that long? How the hell are they still alive?'

Annie probably let her shock show cause Mikasa asked "I know i used all three questions but uh Need me to step out and come back later so you can uh take that in?" She asked concerned.

"N-No I'll be fine" Annie muttered, putting her best 'bitch face' back on

Mikasa knew very well that she's probably not 'fine', She didnt know the blond but she knew, she could see it in her eyes, her face might hide her emotions but her eyes show it all pain, loss, conflict, confussion, emptyness all of it, Mikasa knew cause she's seen it on her own face when she looked in the mirror.

Mikasa sighed "Well I'm gonna give you a minute anyway, I'll be outside talking to Eren" she walked out the door to the treehouse porch and saw Eren on his phone getting real dirty and flirty with his 'boyfriend'.

Mikasa cringed in disgust, not because she has an issue with gays no not at all Mikasa was Bisexual herself, it was just gross hearing Eren flirt and sex talk on the phone, he's never been good at it either.

"Hey Babe I got to go I'll call you later love you" Eren made a kissing noise and hung up "so is Bitch faced Mcgee all calmed and happy?"

"I wouldn't say happy but she's calmer. . ish" Mikasa replied before continueing and telling him what they talked about.

Annie sat on the couch lost in thought, she was still confused and sad and angry so meny thoughts were going through her mind, so meny emotions. Then her brain wondered to another thought, her father.

She bit her lip to calm her emotions, hopeing her thoughts would go else where, but as always whenever she wants to avoid thinking of something, the thoughts stay.

She instead tried focusing on the room, there wasnt much it was just a brown and wooden room, with a few large Pictures of colorful characters, the blue sofa she was sitting on the brown coffee table with some sketch books and another flat device but it was Lime Green and a shelf with alot of books which was werid since Eren doesnt seem the type of person to read and She's sure Mikasa doesn't read that much, There was another door that Annie guessed lead to another room. It seemed really boring and dull but then again it was better than most rooms back when she was in the walls.

Annie sighed, wondering what she was gonna do now that the mission doesn't matter and there's no 'home' to go back too, She trained her whole childhood away for that stupid mission and now it doesn't matter anymore.

She laughed it off 'heh I bet father is real proud' she thought sarcastically.

She turned her attention to the door when Mikasa walked back in "uh Annie, me and Eren are gonna go, we'll bring back something for you to eat since you're probably hungry being in that crystal so long"

Now that She mentioned it Annie was hungry, actually she was starving, she could probably eat anything like Sasha "alright whatever" she shrugged, Then Mikasa left leaveing Annie in the empty room by herself except for her thoughts.

'I'll just go along with everything for now, besides this could be a new start right? I dont have to guard myself anymore, except I cant tell them what i did in the past, they'll hate me for sure'

.


End file.
